Christmas Wish
by AznVKai
Summary: Complete - Realizing that this year's season of giving is coming, Tyson must purchase the perfect gifts for each of his close friends to give. However, he is stuck with a predicament. What can he get Kai for Christmas? TyKa Three Shot
1. The List

**AznVKai:** I'm back again with a Christmas fan fic. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Title: **Christmas Wish  
**Synopsis:** Realizing that this year's season of giving is coming, Tyson must purchase the perfect gifts for each of his close friends to give. However, he is stuck with a predicament. What can he get Kai for Christmas?  
**Rated:** K-K+  
**Pairing:** TyKa  
**Dedication:** To all Beyblade and TyKa fans a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade and its original characters in any way! The made up characters are the only ones that I claim are mine! **

* * *

LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration...

* * *

_

**Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 1**: The List

_December 18th_

The navy haired teen woke up to see the first sign of winter from looking through the icy glass window from the inside. He smiled with content. Aside that it is cold, snow has its own way to appeal one's attention. This is similar to someone in particular he's thinking about for a long time. It's just breath taking.

Then, he recalled a familiar event that is about to come. Christmas.

He quickly opened the dest drawer and took out a sheet of lined paper and black ink pen. Then, he proceed to writing with a smile on his face. This is going to be one of the greatest holidays he will experience.

A few minutes later, the slidedoor slammed open to reveal the red headed teen, Daichi Sumeragi. "Yo Tyson! It's snowing outside!!" he exclaimed. "The others offered you to join us outside to play!"

"Yeah! Give me a second! I need to dress up a bit before I am able to come out and play fun and games with the others!" Tyson replied back without paying attention to him. He was too busy finishing what he needed to write down on paper.

The shorter teen left Tyson alone again because he didn't want to wait for him. Typical Daichi.

"Hmm, what would he want..." he thought to himself as he stared up to the photograph of his team, the G-Revolutions.

Then, he just wrote his idea down on the sheet of paper before he got ready to join the others.

* * *

By the time the Granger joined the others, he found them playing in snow. Daichi noticed him approaching them and thought of an evil idea. He picked up some snow and using the palm of his hands, formed it into a snowball. Then, he threw it at the face of the World Champ. He fell backwards onto the pile of snow. 

"Daichi! You're going to pay for that!" Tyson exclaimed as he began chasing after the other dragon's master.  
"Took you long enough Tyson," an impatient brunette said with her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"  
Tyson stopped chasing Daichi and replied to the Tachibana.  
"Oh, I was busy finishing up something."  
"And that something would be?" the blond haired teen, Max Tate asked as he, the raven haired teen, Ray Kon, and a shorter brunet, Kenny joined the others.  
"I bet it's a Christmas love letter to Kai," Ray teased with a smile.  
While Max giggled with amusement, Kenny turned slightly red at the idea of the dual haired teen and his close friend being a couple. This must be something he's going to need to get use to.  
Tyson flushed a slight shade of red. Secretly, he did have a crush on the dual haired teen, but he never got the courage to tell him his feelings. He feared that he would reject him like he would always do to the girls who tried to ask him out.  
"As if," Tyson lied to the rest of the group. "Besides, I don't even have feelings for him."  
"That's good to hear," replied a voice.  
The others turned to see the dual haired teen walking up to the rest of the group. He must have been watching them from side of the dojo.  
"Cause I don't even want to find myself as low as Kinomiya has become. Besides, the last time I remember, all of us are straight."  
Tyson remembered the time when the group was having a conversation about their interests. He remembered Max came up with the question about their love interests. Every one of the members replied that they were straight. That was three years ago.  
Now that time passed by, the navy haired teen realized he has become attracted to the lone dual haired teen. He usually would find himself staring at the teen's movements as if he was a stalker. Thus, sometimes distracting himself away from the things he normally does.  
Hearing his crush say that gave him a mental stab in the heart. For all these years, Kai remains to be straight.  
"Kinomiya..."  
The crimson eyes blinked at the maroon ones.  
"Yeah Kai?"  
"You seem..."  
He didn't realize that Kai was approaching him closer to his body. His heart was suddenly beating faster than it usually does.  
"Distracted about something..."  
He blinked and laughed out loud with one of his arms behind his head.  
"As if Kai...I was just thinking about the Christmas party coming up next weekend. I was thinking to myself what presents I would get you all."  
"Oh, well, I could tell you what I want," Max said as his eyes beamed at him.  
"Nah, no worries...you don't need to tell me. Besides, I know what to get you all."  
"Really? Can you tell us?" Daichi asked.  
"Nope, it's a secret. You're going to find out on Christmas."  
"Aww, man. You're cruel!"  
"It can't be helped," he said as he smiled to himself.

As the navy haired teen was chatting with his friends, the dual haired teen paid close attention him. _"Does he really know what I want for Christmas?" _he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, Tyson sneezed.  
"Sheesh, let's get you inside," Hilary said, "or else you'll be catching a cold."  
"Yeah, I think so," Tyson replied.

The G-Revolutions proceeded inside the dojo.

* * *

Later at night when everyone is sleeping, the navy haired teen sneaked out of the dojo room and went to his bedroom.  
Taking the piece of paper and pen he had previously had earlier in the day, he finished writing his notes on it.  
_"Perfect, I know what everyone wants..." _Tyson thought to himself, smiling with content.  
However, it was short lived. He noticed that there was only an empty space from one name he had written on the bottom of the list: 

_Kai_

He sighed. He's the only person who he has no idea what to get him for Christmas.  
He sighed to himself and put the piece of paper into the drawer and closed it. Then, the teen tiep-toed back to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He hardly had any sleep for the rest of the night.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Hope you all like it. Please review! See you laterz! 


	2. The Gifts

**AznVKai: **Thank you all for reviewing!! Enjoy the next chapter!!!****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade and its original characters in any way! The made up characters are the only ones that I claim are mine! ****

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration... _

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 2** The Gifts

_December 22nd_

Over the next four days, Tyson noticed that his friends have been having less time staying over at his place like they usually do. It must have been the cold. The dojo has been a bit chilly lately because of the winter weather. It's not like he felt lonely, but just found himself in an awkward situation for some reason.

_"Must have been my current situation," _he thought as he stared at the dual haired teen from a distance.

He sat by the window with his body against the wall, looking at the scenery through the window. It was cloudy.

_"Just beautiful, my Kai," _he thought to himself. _"Giving that innocent look of yours is one of the things that made me fall for you...HARD." _

Sensing that someone's watching, the dual hair's eyes turned to the one who was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me, Kinomiya?" the teen glared.

The navy haired teen sweat dropped. He has to think of something for cover or else his secret would be blown. He would never accept him as his lover. Knowing that he would not accept from the fan girls, how can he say yes to him?

"I was just-just..."

"Just what?" the teen replied. He didn't realize in a flash, the Hiwatari was a few inches away from being touched by his own body. He could feel his body temperature turning intense with the need to just grab him by the shirt and kiss him on the spot, no matter what.

"Just...well...I was just thinking if we could go out together?" the Granger replied. _"Phew..." _

The Hiwatari's ear's perked up. _"Wait, did he just ask me on a date?" _

Consealing his emotions, he gave the World Champion another one of his stares. "What?"

_"Oh crap! I have got to think of something fast!" _Tyson thought. "I mean...help me buy presents for the others!"

The teen gave him a long stare and then turned around.

"Sure, whatever. It's better than staying in here."

"Really? Great! We'll do that tomorrow!"

The navy haired teen stared skipping away with happiness as he left the dual haired teen on his own.

_"Shopping with Kinomiya, huh..." _he thought to himself as he sat back down on the floor and continued to look at the scenery outside. It started snowing.

* * *

_December 23rd_

"Oh man! I knew we should have come here sooner! Now all the gifts I want to buy for the others might not be on sale!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"That's what you get for leaving Christmas shopping til the last minute," Kai replied back.  
"At least, we found Max's, Daichi's, Kenny's and Ray's presents," he said with a smile. "It's easy to get their stuff."

His eyes suddenly paid attention to the dual haired teen. He must have been ignoring his comments as always, paying close attention to whatever's around him. Good thing the one thing he failed to notice: his state of drooling all over him. The two bladers were walking down the street together, passing by the shops without realizing it. They were having too much enjoyment being together.

"Only Hilary left," Tyson replied.

It's when the older teen looked back at him. He must have assumed that he already got something for him. He closed his eyes and silently sighed to himself.

_"Knowing him, he wouldn't get me that,"_ he thought to himself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tyson said as the two stopped in front of a store.

The navy haired teen took a deep breath. This is it.

"Wait here, Kai. I'll be right back."

Kai watched the World Champion place the shopping bags next to him and go inside the store. He leaned against the wall and waited by looking at the snowy sky.

* * *

By the time the two bladers got back from their shopping adventure, they started wrapping the presents they've bought for the others.  
"You're serious for buying this for her?" the phoenix blader asked as he picked up Hilary's present and gave a questioning look on her face.  
"Yeah, it was hard!" Tyson exclaimed with a blushing red face. "So many girls in there were staring at me."

Placing the gift on the wrapper and bundling it with tape, Kai replied, "What do you expect? She is your girlfriend."

Suddenly, the eyes of the Granger met the Hiwatari's. _"Why would Kai say that?" _he thought.

The older teen cut a piece of tape using his scissors and tapped the wrapping in place. Cutting more pieces of tape, he set them on the edge of the table so that he can just grab a piece and stick it on the wrapping paper. Then, sensing that someone's watching him, he looked at the Kinomiya. For some reason, he's staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he said, giving him a strange look.

The navy haired teen snapped out of daze and replied, "Oh, nothing. It's just--why would you say that I like her?"

"You're misunderstanding," he said, "I mean she's your girl meaning someone who is a girl who you knew for a long time."

"Oh, my bad. Hehe," Tyson said, giving a slight laugh. _"I could have sworn he meant it the other way. Besides, for a moment ago, he appeared a little upset."_

_

* * *

_

After all the gifts are wrapped and placed under the Christmas Tree, Tyson and Kai were in the courtyard. "Thank you so much for coming with me to Bay City today," Tyson replied. "If it weren't for you, the others would have for sure joined me." 

The dual haired teen, slightly turned away from him replied a _hn_ saying no problem.

"But I just don't understand one thing," he said which caught the teen's attention. "When I told them I would be going out with Kai, they just giggled and said okay."

"They're just being silly," Kai replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bye Kai. See you tomorrow!"

The Hiwatari nodded with agreement and headed out the doors of the Kinomiya dojo as the navy haired teen watched him leave.

_"I think I know what to get you this Christmas, Kai,"_ Tyson thought to himself._ "And I hope you like it."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Hope you all like it. Please review! See you laterz!


	3. The Wish

**AznVKai: **Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the final chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade and its original characters in any way! The made up characters are the only ones that I claim are mine!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration... _

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 3:** The Wish

_December 24th - Christmas Eve_

"Oh my gosh! There's too much to do!" the Granger cried out, scurrying around the house, moving funiture around the dojo.

There is only seven hours until everyone comes to the party and celebrate Christmas with him.

_"Everyone especially Kai," _he thought to himself.

Without realizing it, he accidently dropped the small table he was holding and stubbed his right toe.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain. He sat down on the cold floor and checked his toe. It's a bit swollen.

"Damn, that really hurts," Tyson muttered to himself.

"What hurts?"

Suddenly, he felt his heart stop. The dual haired teen appeared in front of him, face to face, inches away from each other's lips being together. He blushed red and jerked back, separating from each other.

"Hiwatari?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

The dual haired teen gave him a stern look and replied, "You asked me to come here today to help you set up for the party, remember?" he replied.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," _he thought to himself. _"I'm always asking him to help me do things. This proved I have fallen for you so badly." _

"Why are you on the floor?" the Hiwatari asked.

"Oh, I accidently dropped one of the legs of the small table on my right toe," he replied back with a slight laugh.

"You cluts," he said as he walked past by him to carry the small table himself. "Be careful next time."

He left the navy haired teen helplessly watching him go away. He sighed to himself as he rubbed the pain away from his toe.

* * *

"We're almost done," Tyson said. "Now, we just have to place the dishes on the banquet table." 

"However, my job isn't done yet," Kai replied.

The younger teen looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why's that?"

"Food patroling so that certain people who arrived early or is already present at the party doesn't eat ahead of the rest of us."

"Now, who would be rude enough to--hey, don't tell me you're implying me to do such a thing!"

"Maybe..."

"That's mean Kai! As if I do that all the time! You should be watching over the most is Daichi! He eats like a hog!"

"Nevermind that. Just prove it to me by bringing all the plates to the table."

"Yes, Captain..." Tyson said as he gave him a glare before he walked off to the kitchen.

Leaving the dual haired teen alone, he turned his attention to the Christmas tree that Tyson and his Grandpa put up the other day. Under the decorated tree was the gifts that he and Tyson helped gift wrapped. There were two extra presents under the tree besides the other five he bought for the rest of the G-Revolutions. It must be for his Grandpa and his older brother, Hiro. Then, it struck him. There should be his present under the tree also.

At first he thought that he didn't show him his gift because he was around. Now, he's having second thoughts. Tyson probably didn't want to give him a present because he was a cruel person. He had to admit, he did acted harsh towards his teammates in the past. However, that's only because he wanted them to become stronger rivals and teammates to him.

It's a different case for Tyson. For some reason, he's been using most of his energy for him. He trained to battle him, he hands around with him because he is his friend, and most of all helps him because he loves him.

_"I am a fool to fall for someone like him," _he thought to himself.

* * *

"The food's so good!!" Daichi exclaimed after taking a bite from his drumstick. "Complements to the chef!"  
"That would be Kinomiya," Kai retorted with a smirk on his face. 

All of a sudden, the shorty choked on his food. "WHAT?! TYSON'S!?"  
"Just kidding," the dual haired teen said as he walked off.  
"WHAT!? HIWATARI JOKES AROUND?!"

As the boy started tormenting himself to death, the dual haired teen looked back at the group of friends. They all opened their presents from Tyson. They all appeared very joyful of what they got. Kenny got the latest Ming-Ming single. He's been always telling everyone about it. Ray got a scarf and a pair of gloves. The raven haired teen has always been complaining that he weather is too cold for him. Max got him a new launcher. His old one broke a few weeks ago. Daichi got new weight disks and attack rings for his Strata Dragoon. He's always been wreaking his beyblade after extensive training on his own in the forest. Unlike them, he didn't get anything special from the World Champion.

Sighing to himself, he walked away from the group and decided to go outside to take some fresh air.

During his conversation with the others, Tyson noticed that the dual haired teen disappeared from the group once again. Thinking he was going to be a bit lonely, he decided to follow him.

* * *

He watched the snow fall. It was a beautiful sight to see. If he had all the time he had, he can just sit there and watch it all night long. 

"What are you doing out here, Kai?"

Hearing the familiar voice, the Hiwatari turned his eyes over to the Granger's who sat next to him on the dojo floor.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"It's more like you're watching the snow fall."

"It is what I'm doing Mr. Obvious."

"Well, you could have been doing other things like thinking."

"Now, what would I be thinking about?"

_"Probably other ways to torture me..." _Tyson thought. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not psyhic."

"Well, Tyson's using his brain after all."

"Haha, very funny."

The two stopped talking for a while and just spent their moments together just looking at the snow fall.

"You know, I came out here to well...I thought it would be a good idea to give you your present personally," Tyson said.

The Hiwatari's eyes stared at him. _"Could it be..." _

"Here."

He held in front of him a small box. He first looked down at the small box and then turned his attention to the Granger's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Kai. I hope you like it."

The Hiwatari took the gift from his hands and opened it to see a folded note.

_"Now, what kind of present is this?" _the dual haired teen thought to himself.

He looked up at the younger teen to start complaining, but he noticed that he was looking away from him. It almost appeared he was hoping he would like it.

After a sigh of defeat, he unfolded the note and read it.

The navy haired teen watched the older teen, determining what expression he is going to give when he responds to him. Then, the two eyes meet: crimson and maroon.

"What do you mean _it's better for my Christmas gift to be done_?" the Hiwatari asked.

"Just like what it says," the dragon replied back.

Suddenly, the navy haired teen leaned towards the older Hiwatari and softly placed his lips over his. From that moment, the two were trapped in another world. They found themselves wrapped in each others arms, pleading for more as mouths open to allow each other to taste the saliva from their tongues. Once the two started suffocating by the lack of oxygen the two broke away and smiled with content in each other's embrace.

"I see what you mean now," Kai replied with a short kiss on the younger teen's lips.

"Merry Christmas Kai," Tyson said with a smile.

"You too, love..."

The two went back to kissing each other. Neither of them noticed that Kai's note dropped on the snow revealing the secret message that Tyson wrote.

_The Christmas gift I intend to give you can not take a physical form in any way. Nothing I think of is the best present to represent our friendship. It's better for you Christmas gift to be done. I hope you like it. _

_Love,_

_Kinomiya Takao_

Then, the bell struck 12 am, bringing a brand new day called Christmas Day.

**END OF STORY**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Yep, that's the end. Remember to read and review! Laterz!


End file.
